


Inflicted by Lust (Commission)

by CrimsonKittenGG



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Creampie, Frottage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pheromones, Status Effects, Yaoi, hot-dogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKittenGG/pseuds/CrimsonKittenGG
Summary: After fighting a Shadow that messes up with their minds, Ren and Ryuji are left in a horny state. While no other methods work, they accidentally come to the realization that they may have to resort to “alternative” methods to ride out their status ailment...
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 53





	Inflicted by Lust (Commission)

As Skull watched Joker touch the ground again after another volley of attacks with Arsène's fiery claws, he waited with unbridled anticipation to see the effect it would cause. And when the blaze died down, Ren and Ryuji watched as the shadowy eldritch presence before them seemed unaffected by that attack, not unlike everything else that they'd tried before that. "FOR REAL?!" was the only thing Sakamoto managed to screech before the half-human, half-goat nightmare laughed at their efforts at hurting it. Another shockwave of psionic energy exploded in a radius and rippled through their minds again, like a powerful dislocation of air that the two Phantom Thieves had to brace for every time.

Eventually, that wave, too, passed, and the two friends had no idea what that'd done to them, seeing as they were still fully cognizant of their situation. Their health seemed intact, their bodies were in one piece, but... "Crap! This thing seems completely unfazed by... Anything!" Joker noted, confused and distraught that all of his weapons seemed useless.

"This would've been so much easier if Queenie was here!" Skull added, with not so much a hint of annoyance in his voice, but a neon sign. "Or Oracle! Where the FUCK are you, Futaba?!"

Truth was, the Phantom Thieves had split to investigate the three towers of the mysterious cognitive palace that had been erected in the suburbs. With Fox and Queen investigating one tower, and Mona, Noir and Panther taking another one, Joker and Skull were left with the final one. Without the company of their teammates, they had only Futaba by their side, as Oracle managed to follow each and everyone of them from her station, but even the redhead seemed to be AFK.

"The others may have run into trouble as well," Joker noted; "Oracle's hands must be full."

"Yeah, but if she doesn't give us a fucking hand, we're gonna be cat food!" Ryuji blurted out annoyedly, as the goat-like creature inched towards them, its wretched constitution rendering it unable to dash towards them, as its lower body was a bloated mess that forced the creature to crawl on the floor.

"Not if we're faster," Joker noted, grabbing Skull by the wrist and attempting to drag him away. "We're retreating!"

"Wait-- For real?!" Skull argued against his best judgement... Though, in hindsight, he should've run away first. As he felt his body being forced to pivot away from the battle, the former track-and-field star almost tripped all over himself before readjusting himself and joining Amamiya in running away. "Fucking hell, man, don't go pulling me like that!"

Joker didn't respond, as he knew that was the only way for them to actually evade and foil that weird monster. The two Thieves could hear the monster cackling and daring them to come back and face it in some weird, unknown language, and yet they knew exactly what it meant with every grunt and click it threw in their general direction. Eventually, after turning a corner, Ren and Ryuji would no longer have sight of the creature, but they knew it was still there.

"Where was that safe room you saw the other time?" Joker asked exasperatedly, attempting to jog Skull's memory. "Right now it's our safest bet!"

"Fuck, that's right! That safe room! It was down this hallway, I remember!" Ryuji brightened up with the memory, as the two Thieves dashed down the corridor and checked every possible open door, until they eventually found the room they were looking for. "HERE!" Sakamoto exclaimed before turning the tables on Amamiya and pulling him into the safe room, before kicking the door behind him closed.

It was an immediate relief: as soon as the door closed behind Joker and Skull, an aura of peace washed them over, and the two rogues looked at one another, waiting to hear sounds from outside to see if they were still being chased. It took them a minute or two before they knew they were safe and they could take shelter in the room.

It looked to be a locker room of sorts: indents in the wall doubled as seats and clothing racks, and there was a table in the center of the room, surrounded by chairs. There was also a long bench opposite to the slots in the wall where Ryuji immediately walked up to, collapsing on it and laying down, taking a much needed breather.

"Holy shit, that was a close call," Sakamoto heaved, covering his eyes with one of his arms, breathing heavily, catching his breath. "What the hell was THAT thing?"

"I don't know, but I'm worried about what it may have done to us," Ren replied, scratching his head with one hand, while the other found the back of his overcoat, removing it and throwing it to the table in the center of the room. "It may have messed up with our minds. We don't know yet what it may have been, but... It wouldn't be dishing out energy pulses like that for nothing."

"We'll deal with it when it happens. And, again, we can always get Futaba to do that... weird-ass thing she usually does," Ryuji shook his other arm, almost dismissively, before letting out a loud groan -- "it's kinda stuffy, this room, innit?"

Again Joker didn't feel the need to reply, as he'd already removed his overcoat, and was in the process of opening his shirt to let his chest breathe. Ryuji obliviously mimicked his partner's action by doing away with his scarf and throwing it away from himself, and then immediately opening his leather jacket, and that alone seemed to give him some relief, as he let out a loud groan of what almost sounded like relief.

"It sure is stuffy in here, but..." Joker started, as he closed his eyes and sat down on one of the slots in the wall. He could feel his blood rushing, his heart racing, some weird thoughts going through his mind... and for some reason, despite the fact they were resting in a safe place and there wasn't anything that could do them any harm, there was a particular rush of adrenaline coursing through his body that he wished he could understand.

And then, ultimately, as his hands found the two 'walls' surrounding him, he noticed the particular strain in his pants, as his pants suddenly felt way too tight and full for comfort. Out of curiosity, he stared at Ryuji across the room from him and, sure enough, his partner still breathed in hard, and had his legs crossed tightly, as if attempting to hold back on something. And it wasn't hard for Joker to figure out that they were having the same 'issue'.

"I think I know what that Shadow did to us..." Joker panted, waiting to see if Skull would give him any reaction.

The blond athlete made minimal effort to look at the dark-haired Thief, but Ren could see he was blushing like an animal in heat. "Whatchu talking about, man?" Skull asked, in the poorest attempt at feigning ignorance.

Amamiya sighed. If Ryuji wasn't going to say it, he would have to. "Pheromones, most likely," Joker spoke up; "I do remember Morgana saying something about lust or... whatever. Those mental shockwaves, those sprays of fragrant gas... I think those were pheromones."

"That would explain why I got the biggest boner," Ryuji said innocently. In his mind, it was nothing but locker room talk, but it did make Ren roll his eyes. "It's gonna go away soon. All we gotta do is keep our minds clean and empty."

The two Thieves then sat in silence, the still engorging manhoods in their pants begging to be set free. They'd let out the occasional grunt of effort trying to keep their rods under control, but even though Skull's idea of emptying their minds was valid, it was IMPOSSIBLE. While Ren attempted to meditate, and Ryuji attempted to take a nap, both men's minds were flooded with dubious desires, an insatiable need to do something about those rising boners that forced their owners to acknowledge them.

"This isn't working, man," Ren finally spoke up, his voice strained.

"I know," Ryuji replied; "but it's not like we can do anything about it."

"There HAS to be something we can do," Joker protested, which prompted Skull to finally get up from his prone position, sitting on the bench and raising his arms in distress.

"Not without Oracle, there isn't! What would you say we could do about this? Whip 'em out and jack 'em? As if!" Ryuji rolled his eyes, his back meeting the wall behind him. And again, Ren didn't answer. And as the two boys fell into silence again, they heard those perverted whispers clouding their minds again, their boners pressing against their pants harder and harder; they could feel how their precum already started coating the insides of their underwears, and it got far too uncomfortable to just try to let it die down by itself. "Okay, maybe just a little bit," Ryuji admitted, defeat in his voice.

"This is absurd," Joker shook his head; "but it might just work. Again, real world rules don't apply here. If we just... You know, ride it out... Maybe it could do something about it."

"That's kinda fucked up, but you may be right," Ryuji undressed himself from the leather jacket and removed the shirt underneath it, the fabric drenched in sweat. And as his hands moved to the hem of his pants, he threw Joker the dirtiest glance. "I can't believe I'm gonna put my cock out with you in the same room."

"I could say the same about you, weirdo," Ren quickly replied, adjusting himself on his seat and trying to avoid Ryuji's gaze.

"We're gonna have to reach a compromise here," he blonde athlete quickly replied, turning his back to Amamiya as his hands found his belt. "You over there across the room from me, and we ain't staring. We're bros, but not to the point we're gonna watch one another jack off."

"What, you're afraid looking at my penis will make you less straight?" Ren joked, which promptly made Ryuji turn back to him, the mask of fury etched on his expression.

"Fuck you too, dude!"

"No staring!" Ren pointed at him accusingly, before the two young men turned their back to one another and did the seemingly unthinkable: slowly opened their pants and allowed their boners into the wild. Neither could see what the other was working with, but the notion that they both were about to start masturbating to ride out a status ailment was pretty wild in and of itself.

With his back turned to Ryuji, Ren finally lowered his pants and acknowledged the weirdness of the situation: his cock was fully erect, maybe even harder than it'd ever been, its tip leaking precum as if he was about ready to lie down with someone else, even though there was nobody in the room he'd ever thought of being in bed with. Grasping his own manhood, feeling the throbbing veins pulsating against his palm, Joker felt his blood heating up as his head felt light for a moment. The mere action of squeezing his dick to stroke it made another hefty gob of pre leak from the urethral slit and slide down his shaft, coating his knuckles. At the same time he acknowledged Sakamoto was having the same issue, he knew it was wrong to even begin to fathom what his school mate was going through with HIS penis.

But Amamiya was actually right. Ryuji had the same experience: as his cock escaped his pants after an elongated stay inside his pants (that had become too tight for comfort in a hurry), the athlete could feel his own pre seeping between his fingers as he slowly stroked his cock. And then, in the short distance, he could hear Ren picking up speed with his stroking, the particular sloppy noises of a cock being worked, and the fact that he knew exactly what Joker was doing irked him for a moment. He eventually remembered it was the way they agreed would rid them of the problem, and began doing the same.

In truth, Ryuji was impressed that he could get that hard unprompted. He'd seen his fair share of porn and pin-ups (and working alongside Ann and Makoto could be one hell of a tease, too), but never had his cock felt so heavy and hard. "This is gonna be the most explosive orgasm ever," he thought to himself in a mutter before he started stroking himself.

And yet... It didn't feel like he was stroking his own erect cock.

Sure, the feeling of skin against skin was there, and he was cognizant of his own condition, but yet, he felt no pleasure. There was no feeling of arousal there; in fact, he felt more uncomfortable with his cock out and stroking it than he was while his rod was kept inside his pants -- before, he could say he was getting a chub out of some mental shake-up, but now, he was jacking off and not feeling anything.

"This ain't working, man," Skull bemoaned, after what felt like an eternity trying to self-stimulate (while, in fact, a couple of minutes had passed), rolling his eyes and grunting at how he felt little to nothing while masturbating But while he didn't expect an answer from Ren... He got one.

"I know," Joker replied, clearly annoyed, breaking his silence. "This is new, isn't it? A magical erection that won't go away with some masturbation."

"Sure, go on, say it out loud, it's not like it's gonna get any less awkward," Ryuji complained, before his hand finally abandoned his cock. He admired with some amusement how a thick, webbed trail of precum extended between his palm and his cock, and yet he felt nothing, not even when prodding his own bugging tip with his index finger. "Got any other brilliant idea?"

"It's gonna come to us eventually," Amamiya replied, immediately regretting his choice of wording, even though Ryuji showed no reaction to that. Instead, he seemed to perk up with an idea.

"You know what we may've gotten it wrong?" Ryuji turned towards Ren and quickly made a leap to the chair behind the table, immediately hiding his boner from Joker. "The whole 'empty mind' thing. Jacking off is all about stimulation, man, and I think I have the thing here for us."

"Joy of joys," Ren rolled his eyes before staring at Ryuji and watching him search for something in the inside pockets of his jacket. "What are you looking for?"

"You didn't think I was a man prepared?" The blonde boy smirked, before producing a magazine from the innards of his jacket and putting it on the table, tilting his head as his way to invite Ren to join him there. "I knew all these pin-up mags would come handy!"

As Joker approached the table, he was surprised and amused at what Ryuji had brought up to the conversation: a pin-up special magazine featuring none other than Ann Takamaki and her model agency, with the Amerasian model up front. And while Ryuji was onto something -- Ann did have one of the most prestigious racks he knew --, the ramifications of Ryuji's proposal were still... interesting.

"How long have you been perving on Ann, Ryuji?" Joker crossed his arms and cast his mate a malicious smirk, trying his best not to touch his own chest with this pre-soaked hand.

"Well..." Ryuji started, trying to flash Ren the same naughty smirk, but then his eyes focused on something else. And, for some reason, when Sakamoto's face fell, Amamiya, too, had a weird moment.

For a second, the two boys stopped to look at one another. A far cry from their rebellious getups, they were now shirtless and somewhat disheveled in front of one another. Ren had seen Ryuji sweat before during his track and field exercises, but he'd never seen his classmate in that light, as his abs glistened and his eyes sparkled. Likewise, Ryuji focused on the odd cuteness Ren exhaled, what with how his eyes, often 'hidden' behind his reading glasses, scanned his body, or how he was deceivingly fit.

It took the blonde athlete a moment or two before he broke out of his trance, after which he shook his head and groaned audibly. "You don't need to focus on Ann," he got right back on subject, opening the magazine in a random page featuring a beautiful brunette girl, big breasts barely contained by her swimsuit. "This one, for example. One hell of a cutie, ain't she?"

Joker didn't want to admit Skull was onto something, but still, he was willing to give it a try. Moving around the table in order to look at what Ryuji was talking about, Ren sat beside his fellow Phantom Thief while the blonde was looking at the magazine, and he was able to see exactly why the track-and-field athlete grinned mischievously: truly the girls in the magazine, not only Ann, were stunning. It was something he'd seen before in person, while escorting Takamaki to shooting venues, but that was actually the first time he saw the pictures of those girls posing like that.

"Alright, I have to hand it to you," Joker nodded, his lower lip half pouted in approval. "These sure are good visuals."

"'Good visuals', ha! What's with the squishy language, man? Ann ain't here," Ryuji smirked while nudging his Thieving partner. "They're HOT as SIN! The kind of thing I look at when I wanna get my freaky on!"

"TMI," Joker replied with a snicker.

"We're masturbating side by side while looking at the same magazine and you wanna talk about TMI?" Ryuji quickly replied, forcing Joker to hum in acknowledgement of their situation. "Just focus on them girls. I know I am! Whoa, fuck, look at this butt," he athlete immediately piped up upon flipping the page, and the image of a red-haired girl on her fours, derriere pointed to the air, graced their eyes.

Joker fell back into silence, as he stared at the pictures and admired them for their allure, his dominant hand still gripping his hard-as-steel cock and stroking it softly. He didn't want to go too hard, as he was still trying to make sense of the situation he was in. But still, he felt very little with his masturbation. Indeed, Ryuji was onto something: jogging his mind did make it feel better, but it wasn't anything like he'd ever experienced before.

With every new page came another compliment from Ryuji, who attempted to rile Ren up with his comments about the girls. And for some reason, it worked: the more Sakamoto attempted to get Amamiya excited by overselling the girls in the magazine, the more excited Joker felt. He didn't want to compliment Ryuji out loud for his 'breakthrough' of sorts, but he knew that to be true, as he, too, seemed to breathe a bit harder as his arm moved faster and faster as he masturbated. Adjusting himself in his seat to get an even better look at the magazine Joker straddled the bench, for a moment forgetting that Ryuji was right there by his side, and just like his friend, he started picking up on his masturbation, working his cock as hard and as fast as he was doing before, finally feeling some level of palpable pleasure clouding his mind. Soon, he would be able to cum and ride out that weird, unique status, and jizz that pheromone intake out of his body.

"I told you, man," Ryuji said as he propped one of his legs on the bench, oblivious to how Joker actually sat. "These girls are the bomb. Remind me to thank Ann later."

"Like you'd be able to do it on your own," Ren fired back. "You'd just stare at her tits and forget what you were going to say."

"Can you blame me?" Ryuji closed his eyes and, without knowing, imitated Ren in straddling the bench. Neither man was looking at one another as they sat face to face now, stroking their cocks and feeling their pre covering their hands entirely, as they mused over the women in their lives. "Ann's got great tits. Don't tell me you've never even stopped to look at 'em."

"I'm more of an ass dude," Joker admitted with a chuckle; "Ann's breasts are beautiful, but she's got legs for days too, my man."

"She does, but what about Makoto?" Ryuji immediately answered, and Ren reacted instantly with an 'oooooh' of acknowledgement. "Queenie's got back! I could watch her strut the school's hallways for hours."

All that boys talk was to compensate for something else: all that masturbation did very little for their pleasure. Sure, imagining their partners-in-crime especially in the nude was quite the imagery, but for some reason, their cocks still craved for more. The frustration started growing more apparent in their voices and movements, as annoyance escaped their lungs with every word spoken. And then, it was time to try something new.

Ren started envisioning his cock prodding some bubbly butt. Probably Makoto's, since they were talking about her. Ryuji pictured his cock between Takamaki's breasts, envisioning the beautiful boobjob she could give him.

And then, they started humping the seat they were sharing. It didn't take long until they projected their bodies closer and closer to one another, until, ultimately...

"WHOA!" Ren screamed.

"FUCK!" Ryuji shouted.

The two men jumped in shock as they finally opened their eyes. A sudden, sharp wave of pleasure had taken over them, and it happened when that which they were avoiding happened.

"Did you just...?" Ryuji started, without wanting to do the maths, as he slowly inched away from Ren, seeing as they were dangerously close to one another.

"What the fuck just happened...?" Ren shared Ryuji's confusion, as he, too, inched away from him. But it was undeniable what had just happened, as a thin trail of precum extended between the tips of the two cocks, slowly sogging down towards the bench. "Did our... dicks just...?"

"That's fucked up!" Skull immediately answered, cutting Joker off, and the two Phantom Thieves sat there in silence, averting one another's gaze for a moment... but unable to lie to one another (and themselves) about what had just happened.

"You... Felt that too, didn't you?" Joker finally asked, sheepishly. With his head low, he missed as Skull nodded his head almost shamefully, reluctant to admit out loud that he actually felt the same thing. "It was like a... A wave, a spark, I don't--"

"You don't need to explain it!" Ryuji immediately protested, eyes pressed shut. "I did feel it! It felt good! Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Joker sighed. "We've been jacking off for, what, half an hour, a full hour? And these boners won't go away. This is the first time since this situation started that I actually... Felt something. And I think the same goes for you."

"Well... Yeah, kinda," Ryuji finally admitted; "but what are we gonna do about this?"

They KNEW what they could do about it. And when Sakamoto finally opened his eyes and stared into Amamiya's, they found their answer.

"We have to try," Joker shrugged his shoulders softly, inching closer to Ryuji. His body language alerted his friend that it wasn't his first plan, but the way his cock twitched and spat more pre all over the bench told a different story entirely.

Ryuji sighed and gathered the courage to follow the plan. It was unreal, but if that's what it would get them ready for battle again, so be it. "Fiiiiine," he whimpered, before moving closer to Joker again, holding his cock closer to his own stomach with one hand and avoiding touching his friend's dick while moving.

But then, they saw one another with their legs wide spread, knees touching, and looking at one another's crotch and the massive hunks of manhood that protruded from them; thick, large meats, hard like steel, longing for action. There was a moment of recognition between the two Thieves, before Skull finally found the courage to lower his dick onto Joker's. And then, the tips of their cocks met once again.

The reaction was immediate: it was like the mere touch of someone else's body, let alone one rod touching the other, sent shivers up their spines, like a powerful wave crashing on the shore. "Fuck!" Ryuji exclaimed again, this time out of pleasure, as his body shivered for a moment. And yet, head the spirit to look at Ren straight in the eye after that: "This shit never leaves this room. This is just a thing we need to do to get rid of this shit. We're straight, we're bros, we don't do this kinda stuff."

"You don't have to say it twice," Ren immediately replied, nodding profusely at Ryuji... Before his attention went right back to thor cocks, as their tips rubbed into one another like swords during combat. Their precums blending together and coating one another's hands, running down their shafts and dripping onto the couch from their balls... "Feels kinda good, though..."

"It does, yeah..." Ryuji heaved as he started jacking himself off more vigorously. There was something about having his dick rub against Ren's that just felt... right. "Maybe it's that Shadow messing up with my mind but... I'm enjoying this..."

"Me too..." Ren admitted, subconsciously inching even closer to Ryuji, lifting one of his legs and resting it over Ryuji's. Their cocks were being pressed even closer together now, as the shafts rested into one another, and Amamiya could feel Sakamoto's hand sliding over his skin. "I'm enjoying this a lot, actually..." He said, before his hand enveloped both cocks, and the dark-haired Thief started masturbating the two of them at the same time.

"Oh, damn...!" Ryuji moaned, the fingers on his free hand gripping the bench under him as the supernatural pleasure of frotting his cock with Ren's clouded his mind for a second. As he threw his head back, he projected his hip forward, further pushing his rod closer to Ren's body.

With his free hand, Amamiya grabbed Ryuji's leg and lifted it so they could come even closer together, scissoring completely. Sakamoto could now feel Ren's hand brushing his waist as the two men's abs were so close together, they almost touched chests.

Their consciousness was slowly being overtaken by desire, not for the girls in the magazine, but for one another. As Ren masturbated the both of them faster and more passionately, their cocks now completely covered with the foaming blend of their pres, Ryuji pressed his body into Ren's and docked his head on his shoulder. As their chests touched, Ryuji's free hand found Ren's, as they started to masturbate themselves at the same time, rubbing their rods together while feeling one another's hard, deep breathing pressing into their chests. His other hand now moved to Amamiya's rear, as he dug into Joker's loose pants and allowed his fingers to dive in, ignoring the dark-haired Thief's underwear and getting a handful of his derriere, giving his surprisingly soft rear a squeeze, in an almost desperate attempt to drag Ren even closer to him.

While Ren had half a mind to ask Ryuji what he was doing, his desires were slowly getting the best of him as well. With a loud groan of pleasure, Joker moved even closer to Ryuji, now fully trapping their erections and their precum-soaked hands between their abs, and did the same thing his blonde partner did, except without a smidgen of doubt: as his hand dove down Sakamoto's pants, he quickly copped a feel of the athlete's butt, giving it a grope strong enough to lift his mate off the bench for an inc. As the blonde's whole body reacted to it, their cocks rubbed together even harder, and the two men moaned loudly with the sharp new wave of pleasure that washed over them.

"Fuck, this is good," Ryuji admitted, subconsciously starting to move his hips, basically humping Ren's crotch, his cock moving on Joker's hands and grinding against his own manhood, drawing even more growls of bliss that Amamiya dispensed into his ear, in a self-feeding cycle of lust.

"I think I'm gonna--!" Joker started, his train of thought derailing when those waves of pleasure became a little too much for him to keep his concentration on talking. Ryuji just hummed positively in response, gyrating his hips even harder now, grinding his cock against Ren's, in a desperate attempt to climax alongside his partner. Skull was basically fucking Joker's hand now, his cock pistoning in and out of his grip, as his throat let out a crescendo of growls and whimpers of pleasure.

That, at last, brought him the climax he longed for. As a loud orgasmic howl escaped his lungs, Ryuji reeled back, right in time for an explosive eruption, which was soon followed by Joker's own: the two young men gasped and roared in bliss as their cocks sprayed an impossibly obscene amount of cum upwards, like a geyser of desire coming alive; a fountain of gooey white being shot so powerfully in the air that it was enough to coat their faces, necks, chests, abs, as they rode the apex of their stimulation. Both men's heads felt light for a second, as both their bodies enjoyed that adrenaline high of their mutual petit-mort, taking amusement at how their unlikely powerful hard-ons were holding on to such vigorous cumshots.

It felt like a small eternity for them until the shivering stopped. They could feel their bodies light and even a little bit cramped up after that apotheosis, but once they reclaimed their grip on reality, they looked at one another -- still the same disheveled, sweaty boys, except drenched with their own sperm, their legs crossed as they scissored together, their still hard dicks propped against one another, connected by a thick layer of batter -- and chuckled at their own situation.

"You got some jizz on your face, man," Ryuji teased Ren, his breathing still hard, as he snickered at his friend. Joker just shook his head, huffing as deeply as Skull was.

"Well, you may not want to lick your lips then," the dark-haired boy shot back, leaning back on the bench and breathing in deeply, exhaling a happy sigh of post-sexual gladness. "You got some of it on your mouth. And your whole-ass chest."

"You're covered it in too, damn," Skull laughed, hunching over as he gasped for air still. The two friends would then remain silent for the next half minute or so, just attempting to catch their breaths, before Sakamoto himself chimed in again: "Not gonna lie... That... felt awesome."

"Weird, isn't it?" Amamiya heaved back. "That was quite the experience alright. One of the best cumshots I've ever had."

Weirdly enough, the amount of information didn't ring uncomfortable for Ryuji anymore, and that change of heart didn't go unnoticed by the track-and-fielder. Instead, it felt right to talk about the orgasm he'd just shared with his best friend right then and there while they rubbed their cocks together. And at that realization, he nodded, a soft pout on his lower lip.

"You know what? Same," the blonde said with a hint of pride in his voice. "I kinda wish it always felt like this."

"Well..." Joker started, but took his time to complete his sentence. His eyes shifted to their crotches, as their sexes were still propped against one another, still completely soaked with frothy, drying cum. The dark-haired boy just rolled his eyes to look at the blonde's and smirked mischievously: "we're still hard."

"For real?" Ryuji asked, not out of annoyance, but amusement most of everything. "After all we've done?"

"I don't know about you, but I don't feel like this hard-on's going away any time soon," Ren replied. "I could go for a little while longer."

"Really, now?" Ryuji replied in a faux-defiant tone, though Joker knew he, too, had an erection that couldn't be contained. He could feel his cock still throbbing and ready for a new round as it remained propped against his, and he could notice Ryuji staring longly at the two dicks, an unique spark in his eyes. "I guess we do need to do something about this," he continued, one of his hands moving back to their cocks, his palm enveloping both manhoods as he started to stroke them softly once more.

Both Joker and Skull could feel that renewed wave of lust wash them over, their desire skyrocketing instantly. As their glances crossed, there was a silent agreement that they should just go for it again, not just because they needed it to ride out what afflicted them, but because they needed that moment between themselves, as they recognized in one another's eyes the sudden desire for one another.

Both men then pushed themselves forward, their bodies slamming into one another as they pressed their abs against the other once more, feeling their hard-ons touching their stomachs, their hard breathing making their chest billow in stereo as those thick coats of cum glued them together. For the first time, though, they went for one another's mouths, their lips meeting as they threw all caution and notion of 'straightness' to the wind as they began making out avidly, like their lives depended on it. Their tongues were sent to explore their friend's mouth in a primal dance of passion they were all too eager to partake in, while those hefty loads of jizz that hung on their lips were lapped up by their lips. At that point they didn't care whose sperm was that; their tongues were just all too happy to play with that creamy, salty thickness as they sparred.

It didn't even occur to Joker, as his free hand ran across the surface of the table, pushing his jacket and Skull's magazine to the side, that the girls they were looking at in the pin-up edition weren't important anymore. All they cared about, in that moment they moaned and huffed into one another's mouth as Ryuji stroked them so passionately, their hard-ons pressed against their abs and the intoxicating taste and scent of cum filling their senses, was themselves, and how they slowly came to terms with the new image of their 'bro' in their lust-ridden minds.

Before their lips split, Ren went the length of grazing on Ryuji's lower lips, bringing it with him for a small distance before their kiss came apart, the thick trail of cum they'd been sharing forming between their mouths, before breaking and coating their chins. They could feel the taste of jizz on their lips as they stared at one another again, before Amamiya's hand joined Sakamoto in masturbating the two cocks at the same time, in an almost desperate attempt at not only feeling but also giving pleasure. They stared at the masks of delight etched on one another's faces, and that only made them wish to go further and further, huffing into one another's sweaty, glistening, semen-coated chests as the room became stuffier by the minute.

Their free hands quickly found something to do: while Skull's palm went straight to Joker's throat, holding it even a bit roughly even though there was no intention to choke him, Ren reached once more for Ryuji's ass, giving it an even harder grope than before, squeezing that firm derriere between his fingers, feeling his surprisingly velvety skin on his palm as he frisked him vigorously before his mouth went to Sakamoto's neck, nibbling on his skin and making the track-and-fielder moan louder as his whole body shivered.

As Ren groped Ryuji's buttock and lifted his ass off the bench once more, feeling his hard shaft grinding so passionately against his, he gave in to his basest desires and, in a move that Sakamoto definitely didn't expect, he backed away from the blonde. Before Skull could emote any reaction, Joker grabbed him by the outside shoulder and shoved him onto the table chest down. Ren said nothing, moved only by lecherousness as he readjusted himself, before grabbing Ryuji by the waist and dragging him back a bit, just enough for him to be able to prop his fat cock between those plump buttcheeks, brushing the fat tip of his rod over his asshole as he held his dick by the shaft.

"Remember when I said I was an ass man?" Joker said, his other hand gripping Ryuji's butt firmly once more, spreading those cheeks and exposing his asshole. "There's a reason I like staying behind you when we do those track workouts... And it's not just because I run slower than you."

For some reason, Ryuji was cognizant that, in normal conditions, he'd have protested that statement. But there was something flattering about how Ren complimented his butt, at the same time he brushed his cock all over his asshole, filling him up with the anticipation of having his anus filled with the cock of one of his best friends.

"Really, now?" An antsy Ryuji heaved, almost in a whisper, before gripping the edge of the table.

"Yeah. That's a nice ass you have," Ren stated before leaning onto Ryuji, his free hand sliding across his neck as the dark-haired boy whispered into his ear: "you're a pretty good-looking dude, you know?"

"And it took a Shadow for you to wanna say that?" Ryuji teased back with a purr.

Joker just snickered at Skull's remark before he decided it was time to stop talking and start fucking. As he started projecting his hips forward, the throbbing bulge atop his cock started pressing itself into Ryuji's anus, prying his backdoor open and forcing the way in. Sakamoto winced as he clawed the table a bit more fiercely, feeling as that thickness invaded his asshole, first pressing his eyes closed, but then opening them wide in surprise as he felt his butthole was still being stretched to accommodate that monstrous cock.

"FUCK!" Ryuji grunted, his voice strained, as he felt every inch of Ren's cock invading his asshole. He could feel the swell atop his rod braving the puckered ring and then stretching his insides with every inch of dick going in. "Holy-- That's a big--!" He grunted, cooing and whimpering helplessly.

Ren could feel the absurd tightness of Ryuji's otherwise immaculate asshole, and with every inch of his cock that went in, he thanked the fact it was already smeared with cum, which helped matters. Ultimately, Ryuji finally felt Ren's waist touch his derriere, after that oversized cock rearranged his insides by merely being there. At that point, he was finally able to stop holding his breath, inhaling and exhaling rapidly before staring back at Ren. "You done?" He taunted.

"Oh, no," Joker smiled impishly; "I'm literally just getting started."

As his fingertips dug into Ryuji's waist, Ren started backing out of his anus, and again the blonde athlete gasped in pain and pleasure. Amamiya noticed that his dick entered and left Sakamoto's anus smoothlier than he expected, which encouraged to go all in from the get go: as soon as he felt that the bulge of his cock was about to escape Skull's anus, he forcefully pushed himself right back in, eliciting an even louder gasp from Ryuji, a loud slap of meeting skins echoing throughout the room.

That's how it started: a feral dance of bodies as Ren pistoned his cock in and out of Ryuji's anus, passionately and ferociously. Sakamoto had completely abandoned any attempt to hold back on his moaning, as he clawed at the table with one hand, the other moving to his own bobbing cock as he started masturbating himself, giving in to lust and howling loudly for his lover as his asshole was being railed vigorously and without reservations. They sure had completely forgotten about the other girls they were previously thinking about; they just needed one another now.

"FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK--! Ryuji growled in his rapid-fire praises for Ren, shockwaves of delight washing over his body whole as his slightly sensitive cock throbbed on his grasp, levels of pleasure he'd never experienced before turning his consciousness to mush.

"Holy SHIT--!" Ren praised him right back. "This is... T-This is TOO GOOD...! I'm gonna...!" He alerted, expecting Ryuji to brace for it, as he had no intentions of pulling out of him.

Ren didn't need to say much. Ryuji knew Ren was already about to cum, seeing as his friend's cock, much like his own, was already sensitive, and his anus squeezed it with a death grip, at the same time trying to push it out and lock it in. Having his anus ravaged like that was an exhilarating sensation that Sakamoto had never thought he'd enjoy, and yet, he wanted the full experience.

"Just fucking DO IT!" He managed to speak, an order lost amongst his growls of delight; "I wanna know what that hot stuff feels like inside--!"

Ryuji couldn't quite complete his sentence, as Ren let out a loud howl of pleasure, gripping Sakamoto's waist so tightly that Skull thought he was about to rip a part of his skin. But his curiosity was soon to be sated: as he felt Amamiya's body shivering, he also felt his anus being filled up to the brim with warm, gooey love, as Joker was ejaculating inside of him. The warmth of Ren's jizz inside of him sent his mind into a frenzy, and gave him the little push he needed before he himself found his climax, squeezing Joker's cock inside his asshole powerfully one more time as his whole body tensed up for a moment before he erupted once again, this time spraying cum all over the floor.

The two men rode out their second orgasm as their bodies clenched up horribly, and Sakamoto's asshole hugged Amamiya's cock to the point it was impossible for Joker to pull out. But once both men relaxed, Ren was finally able to take a step back, his cock escaping Ryuji's asshole with a wet pop before a small torrent of jizz started leaking from his now gaping anus, coating the athlete's balls before pooling on the bench under him.

"Alright..." Ren heaved, collapsing on the bench behind him, the same one Ryuji was laid out on before they reconvened in the center of the room; "this... should do it. I think... we've wasted every single ounce of energy we had... And that... Shadow... I don't think it'll have leverage over us again."

"Word," Ryuji sighed, slumping onto the table as he felt that excess jizz ooze out of his asshole. It was a funny, yet endearing sensation, and he wanted to appreciate every moment of it. "And we learned something in the process."

"...we did?" Joker cocked an eyebrow at Skull, who just cast him a dirty glance, but faceplanted on the table shortly thereafter.

"I don't know if you did," Ryuji moaned, pondering about how Ren had complimented his butt before fucking it so passionately, and about how he enjoyed it so much. Maybe he wasn't as straight as he had claimed to be. Ultimately, he chuckled, before staring at Joker again with fluttering eyelids. "But I sure did."

...

...

...

As Futaba stared through her screen, her body frozen and her face red like a beet, she wondered if that was the right time to interject and tell the two boys that she was ready to help them with their mental status. "Are you guys... Seeing this stuff...?" She asked sheepishly, before turning to see a shocked Noir as she covered her mouth with her hands; an amused Queen, hands on her waist as she updated her stance towards the boys inside her mind; and a Panther in heat, as she fanned herself with her own mask.

"We sure are..." Ann was the first to state, before looking at Makoto right beside her. "Looks like your booty has some fans."

"I'd say the same about your breasts," Niijima replied almost dryly, though Takamaki (and the other girls) could sense the extreme amusement in her voice. "But after what we just watched? I don't think they're gonna need to think a lot about MY behind, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, no, they won't," Oracle added, turning back to the screen. Truth was, she had witnessed the entire scene between Ren and Ryuji, and eventually got the girls to join in on the girls-only screening, as Yusuke and Morgana were forced to sit out. "We can all agree this was pretty hot, right?" She again turned to the girls, who gave her nods, ranging from Makoto's subdued to Haru's oddly enthusiastic.

"If I may..." Okumura raised her voice sheepishly; "have the boys always acted like this before, Futaba?"

"Not that I remember," the redhead replied; "but maybe we should hit up these Lust palaces more often..."


End file.
